carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnosaur (film series)
The Carnosaur film series are a series of four b-movies produced by Roger Corman that feature genetically engineered dinosaurs running amok in various scenarios. The series started with the first Carnosaur film, released in 1993, that was loosely based on a novel by John Brosnan. The first sequel, Carnosaur 2, followed in 1995, while the second and third films were released directly to DVD in 1996 and 2001, respectively. The first three films were released to Region 1 DVD on February 6, 2001 as the "Carnosaur Collector's Set". Films in the series ''Carnosaur'' The first film in the series, Carnosaur was released to theaters on May 14, 1993. Loosely based on the John Brosnan's 1984 novel, Carnosaur, the film stars Diane Ladd as Mad Scientist Jane Tiptree who genetically engineers dinosaurs so they can take over the world. It reportedly grossed $1,753,979, despite a limited theatrical release. ''Carnosaur 2'' Directed by Louis Morneau and written by Michael Palmer, Carnosaur 2 was released to theaters on February 23, 1995. Starring John Savage and Cliff De Young, the film features group of technicians called in to investigate the power shortage at a top-secret mining facility, only to discover it is actually a remote nuclear dump site where the government transported the dinosaurs from the first film. The dinosaurs got out of their holding area and ate the scientists, and now the technicians must try to survive while avoiding a radiation leak and trying to keep the dinosaurs from escaping the facility. The film was released to DVD on April 18, 2000. ''Carnosaur 3: Primal Species'' Released to DVD on December 17, 1996, Carnosaur 3: Primal Species was directed by Jonathan Winfrey. Starring Scott Valentine and Janet Gunn, the film has a military team attempting to recover genetically engineered dinosaurs accidentally released by international terrorists who hijacked their transport. ''Raptor'' Released direct-to-video on November 6, 2001, Raptor was directed by Jim Wynorski. Using recycled footage from the previous three films as well as some new footage filmed in Agua Dulce, California's Vasquez Rocks Natural Area Park, the film focuses on a small town sheriff (Eric Roberts) and an animal control officer (Melissa Brasselle) investigating a series of deaths by genetically engineered dinosaurs that escape from a nearby laboratory, while also dealing with their creator Dr. Hyde (Corbin Bernsen). ''The Eden Formula'' Dr. Harrison Parker and Rhonda LaBeck created a mutated Tyrannosaur Rex and the team of James Radcliff, Rebecca Winters, Eddie, Tanya Lee, Harlon McVicker, Albert Brown and Lasseter break into Calgoran Industries looking for The Eden Formula. Four of them are killed and now they Parker and LaBeck have to hunt down their own creation and kill it while avoid being killed by Radcliff. ''Raptor Ranch'' Released in theatres on April 1, 2009, Raptor Ranch was directed by Dan Bishop. It is about a small Texas town being overrun by bloodthirsty. It stars Jana Mashonee and Danny Boaz. ''Raptor Ranch 2'' It is a to be announced film, no year, release date, cast, director or plot has yet to be confirmed. External Links *Carnosaur (1993) at the Internet Movie Database *Dinosaur Island (1994) at the Internet Movie Database *Carnosaur 2 (1995) at the Internet Movie Database *Carnosaur 3: Primal Species (1996) at the Internet Movie Database *Raptor (2001) (V) at the Internet Movie Database *The Eden Formula (2006) (TV) at the Internet Movie Database *Raptor Ranch (2009) at the Internet Movie Database Category:Dinosaur films